


This Is Home

by UsedUpBlink



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Drug Use, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Insomnia, M/M, Metal band, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Slow Build, Slow Burn, sal goes to therapy, sal has anger issues, travis is a good man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsedUpBlink/pseuds/UsedUpBlink
Summary: Larry Johnson, A 23 year old trying to make a living doing what he loves best. Metal, screaming, and more metal. He's a troubled man who bottles all his anger and only opens those emotions through music. When he's accepted into a band called Sanity's Fall he's thrown into a world he's not most comfortable with.Sal Fisher, who's 22 and with a dark unsettling past he can't seem to escape from, is misunderstood by Larry. Can they come to terms with one another? Or will the band suffer from the unfolding drama.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Was This a Mistake?

“Sal! Open the door. Right now!”

Larry growls and forcefully yanks the door knob when he realizes the door doesn’t budge for the fifth time.

“Dude, just give him some time to get himself together.”

Todd, a redhead with glasses sliding off his face from the sweat he’s induced from being on stage for far too long for his liking. His hair was tied in tight braids, all thanks to his boyfriend. His foot was planted on the wall where he stood next to the bathroom in back stage’s dark hallway.

Larry swung his head back so hard the redhead could’ve sworn he heard the other’s neck cracked. “The fuck I am! It isn’t any of our problems whenever this dickhead decides to get a panic attack on sta-”

SMACK

Larry was stunned to say the least when a sharp slap landed on the side of his cheek. That was for sure going to leave some kind of sting tomorrow morning if he wasn’t going to get drunk off his ass after tonight’s events.

“Ash-”

Todd stops mid-sentence when he sees the rage in Ashley’s deep green eyes. Tears threatened to spill from so much anger she was holding back for the taller man who was desperately massaging his face from the harsh onslaught he received by speaking about the shorter man who was obviously in no condition to fight back.

“You need to know where you fucking stand in this band Larry Johnson. You have no idea what the fuck Sal is going through right now. So you best watch your damn mouth before I slit your goddamn throat.”

Despite having the muscle and height, Larry’s Adam's apple being forcefully shoved down in the back of his throat was enough to prove he felt uncomfortable by the threat, and that satisfied Ashley to no end.

The group could hear the crowd booing and shouting “SALLY FACE” “SALLY FACE” “WE WANT SALLY FACE”, and by the looks of it, they knew they had to pull the plug on this one and make an excuse for Sal’s absence.

After coming up with a plan, Todd pulled off his glasses, took in a sharp breath, ran a shaky hand down his face, let out a harsh exhale, and walked back on the stage towards the crowd.

Larry and Ashley waited patiently backstage, listening to the outcry from the fans and Todd’s persistent apologies.

“This is all his fault.”

“Enough!”

Ashley slowly walks up to Larry with a stern look on her face and aggressively jabs on his chest with every word she said, all spewing out nothing but venom passed that pierced tongue of hers. If Larry didn’t get the hint, he sure did now.

“You are here in this band because of him, you have a roof under your head because of him. The least you can do is show some fucking respect.”

Larry clicked his tongue and pulled away from her grasp. He didn’t give a damn what she had to say about the blunette. He could quit this band and find somewhere else to live for all he cared. But deep down in his stomach something kept nagging at him, making him feel sick for whatever reason but he kept it shut. Locking it in a box, away from the world and the other members. He’d be lying to himself if what she had just said didn’t bother him just in the slightest.

“Whatever.” He mumbled under his breath in response. 

With guitar in hand, he decided to drop the argument and walk away from the fuming woman who was now standing on the side of the bathroom door where she could faintly hear her best friend throwing up, still never dropping her glaring stare towards the tall long haired man.

When he was out of sight, she dropped her stance with a long exhale she didn’t know she was holding in until she was finally able to breathe. The gears in her head were now turning as she looked from where the other was to the door where Sal was.

Is this even going to work? Is adding another band member just way too much for them to handle? They’ve only known this guy for about two months before Sal made the decision to hire him as they’re screaming vocalist. If it wasn’t for Travis who went to their apartment that night desperately begging them to listen to the other and explaining his living situations, they would have been just fine.

“Dammit Sal.” Ashley whispers to herself before knocking and announcing it was her. Appreciating when the other unlocks the door to let her in.


	2. Get Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally has a nightmare and mental breakdown.  
> Todd and Larry have a moment.  
> Things are not comfortable between Sal and Larry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? :3

Dark.  
Everything was dark.  
Pitch black.

Wet?  
Why were his hands clammy? Almost sticky?

His eye scanned around the room, hoping to find some sort of light to guide him through wherever he was supposed to go.

As if on cue with his thoughts, a small flickering light shone above a hospital bed. He cautiously walked towards the safe place with hand stretched out.

“Sal..”  
“Sally..”  
“SAL!”

Sal’s body jolted up from his bed. Out of impulse he hid his face in the palm of his hands and grimaced as he felt the beads of sweat making its way down his back. He abruptly flinched and backed away when he felt a pair of soft hands touch his arm.

“Hey it’s okay, Sal it’s okay. It’s me.”

Hearing the voice of Ashley made him ease his muscles slowly. As the adrenaline started to evaporate he could feel his heart racing, causing his body to wrack uncontrollably all while trying to breathe.

Ashley grew worried for the man and she knew she couldn’t get him out of this one all by herself. She needed someone else.

“Todd!”

It took about a minute when she heard running footsteps down the hall and boy was she glad to be seeing the redhead.

Todd was bent over, trying to catch his breath and once he did he looked at ash with a confused look. When she pointed to Sal with her head, he looked towards a distressed bluenette sobbing.

Looking back towards Ash he shrugged and mouthed “I don’t know what to do.”

They both were suddenly pulled back to the situation at hand when Sal suddenly began to scream and punch his bed sheets.

“Wh-”  
Rubbing the sleep from his exhausted eyes, Larry stopped in the hallway of their tiny apartment. Bewildered at the scene displayed in front of him. Two terrified friends and an angry Sal.

“Get him out!” the bluenette growled between his teeth.

As told, Todd backed away and gently grabbed Larry’s arm to direct him back into the living room area. Once away from yet another breakdown that week, Todd and Larry sat on the shared couch and winced when the door to Sal’s room shut.

“Um..” Larry started, his mind trying to process everything all at once.

“Hey, want to go for a drive?” Todd asked. Completely changing the subject. It was a really odd time to be suggesting such a thing, while their lead singer was screaming and now throwing things in the room he was confined in most of the time.

Actually. Leaving the apartment didn’t sound too bad.

The tall brunette stood up when Todd started walking towards the front door. Larry made sure to grab the things he needed. Phone, wallet, cigarettes, a lighter, and hoodie.

It was freezing in the city of Nock Fell.  
Times seemed to be dark in this part of town.  
Barely any kids playing outside.  
It was rare seeing a new face every now and there.

Larry was lost in thought as he stared at the back of the other’s head.

From the looks of his appearance, it was evident the other was sleeping with how his curls were a much more disheveled mess. Sort of like a bird's nest one would say.

Todd was wearing a blue long sleeve gaming shirt. Larry knew this because there was an animated game boy character with a smile on the back. His pajama pants dragging along each step he took along with his sandals, expressing how exhausted he was.

Larry let out a gruff chuckle only imagining what he, himself looked like at two in the morning.

Once inside of the band's van, Todd sat back in his seat letting out a frustrated sigh.

Squirming in his seat, Larry was unsure what to say. Or ask. Should he even ask? Was he even allowed to say anything? He’s only known these people for two months and had no idea where he stood along beside them. Ashley, Todd, and Sal were all childhood friends before he joined them. Would he be considered their friends?

There it was again. The loneliness inside Laryy’s chest.

“What’s his problem?”

Larry curses himself internally, sinking into his seat for his own discomfort. Ashley not approving him was one thing, but if the other decided he didn’t like his straightforwardness was only going to make him feel more unwanted by the band.

What felt like hours of eyes staring at him, he finally hears a sigh and a shift in the seat next to him. The car roars to life and he’s met with silence again as they pull away from the apartment complex.

A twenty-five minute silent car ride while Radio Head - Creep played in the background filled the air, Larry kept making his own conversations in his head. He hated the silence. Hated being uncomfortable. It was then his eyes sparked interest when Todd began to make small talk.

“Why?”

“Sorry?”

“Why are you here?”

The question rattled in his head like pin-balls and the realization kicked in.

He knew Sanity’s Fall wasn’t a big metal band. Sure they had large crowds here and there, but that’s all thanks to Travis who puts in the effort on social media and plastered posters in the neighborhood. He looked deeper for other reasons. Ashley was amazing with the drums. Fans loved Todd’s soft vocals as background, and Sal.. Although the bluenette was unusual and silent most of the time, he could pull off screaming and light singing perfectly. Not to mention he was absolutely flawless when he played the electric guitar.

“It’s my passion.” Larry just shrugged and began peeling off his black nail polish. His hands were rough and cold. His slender fingers consisted of skull, knife, and pentagram tattoos. The wind blew his long straight hair in his face, even the black beanie he was wearing wasn’t helping so he rolled up his window halfway still wanting to feel some sort of breeze.

Silence filled inside the vehicle once again, so Larry took this time to get some shut eye until Todd felt it was safe to go back to the apartments.

\------

It was an unusual sight for Larry to be seeing the short bluenette in the kitchen instead of Ashley who was awake before everyone else. Rather than her making the coffee, it was Sal.

Sally was leaning against the kitchen top with an arm on the counter to support himself , head bobbing up and down indicating he was falling in and out of sleep where he stood.

Larry scanned around the room, unsure what to say or do as to not frighten Sal and make matters more awkward than it already was because oh fuck were things very tense between them.

Clearing his throat to test the waters, he inched away when he saw Sal whip his head up in his direction.

He noticed how the other's hair was an absolute mess. Their usual wave volume was flattened down, he wasn’t wearing his long sleeve black shirt he normally wore. Instead, he was wearing a red Slipknot hoodie that looked to be bleached out and was presenting a pentagram and a demon figure in the middle.

He lowered his stare down towards his ripped up jeans that held a chain loosely around the buckle, and he was wearing black high boots to finish the outfit off.

Larry noticed Sal was getting uncomfortable by just how his feet started shifting, and he heard the gruff voice asking him a question but he couldn’t make out the words.

“What?”

“I said.. what do you want.”

There it was.

Larry could sense the other’s annoyance spilling through that damn mask he just wanted to rip off. He thought the mask was to prove something on stage for the fans, but when he never saw Sal take it off around the apartment or anywhere else they went, it began to become increasingly infuriating for him.

“Oh I’m sorry, couldn’t hear you with that dumb ass mask covering your face.”

He snarled back with as much force and with whatever energy he had in him due to the lack of sleep he had the other night.

Sal’s body tensed, face heating with rage, and if Larry could see the death stare behind the mask, he was sure to sink in his stance. But he couldn’t. All he could see was a hunched over Sal gripping his knuckles on the countertop possibly to ground himself.

“It’s. A. Prosthetic.” Each word was like daggers jabbing in Larry’s chest.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Larry clears his voice, instantly switching his gaze at the coffee machine announcing the two men that it was finished.

“Coffee’s ready.” He manages to mumble out and walks away from an exasperated Sal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii! I was going to add more in this chapter but decided to leave it here. I'm still trying to figure out where to go with Sal but because it was mostly Todd and Larry in this chapter I'll make the next one Ashley and Sal. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Awkward Silences and Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley tries to comfort Sal.  
> Larry and Sal have an weird encounter.  
> And the band gets good news, but Sal isn't too excited.

Sal laid in the comforts of his own bed.  
Fiddling with the strap ends of his prosthetic mask and vaguely listening to This Is Home by Cave Town as it played in the background on his flat screen TV.

He’d sometimes look up and search around his room. It was filled with Metal band posters. Slipknot, Fear Factory, Avenged Sevenfold, and a few other of his favorite bands.

There were three soft knocks on the door bringing him back to reality.

Sal ran a hand over his tired face, heavily sighing while turning his back away from the door.

“Come in.”

He dug his face deeper into his pillow, clenching onto it for dear life and fighting to hold back his frustrated tears. 

Two weeks have passed after the concert incident and he’s been hiding from everyone ever since. Sal only made an attempt to leave his room when he had to use the restroom to shower or grab some food from the kitchen and took it back to his room to eat in peace. The situation with Larry didn’t make things easier on him.

“Sal? Are you okay?..”

No answer.

“Do you want breakfast?”

No answer.  
Not a single movement from the other.

Ashley looked Sal’s body over. Noticing he was holding his breath, the strangled breathing his nose made betraying him to no end.

She sighed and walked over to the bed, gently pushing him to move a little to allow her access. Once he did, she laid with him in silence.

“Larry and Todd went to Travis' place to play a bit.”

She started.

Sal mumbled something she couldn’t hear, so she sat up and sighed.

“Okay what is going on.. Sal you’re my best friend and you haven’t at least tried to come to me.”

“Doctor.”

“What?”

Now it was Sal who sat up and growled out of frustration.

“I have to go back to my doctor. My medication isn’t working like they’re supposed to.”

There was a long brutal pause before he could manage to look at her in the eyes.

Ashley got a better look at the bluenette.  
The light in his room revealed his unmasked face.

The right side of his face held deep scars, they were a lighter shade after all the years of fading. His eye socket was empty. If you dared travel further down his face, the right side of his cheek presented teeth, giving you an imagination of a rabid beast clawing a chunk of his skin off. The middle of his lips also had scars, which were not as bad as the rest of his face. Traveling down his neck were barely any, but you can still see a glimpse of what almost appeared to be lightening.

Ashley fiddled with the ends of the bed sheets and nodded her head in understanding.

“Is that why you’ve been so distant?”

There was a sense of hesitation in her voice Sal could gather, and he nodded his own response replacing their eye contact showing her that he was now uncomfortable with this conversation.

An idea popped into Ashley’s head, and she grinned.

Gently placing a hand on Sal’s shoulder, he looked up with a confused expression on his face.

“Let’s write a song.”

\------

After hours of writing lyrics and editing the notes Sal didn’t like, Ashley strumming on the drums, Sal straining his voice to sing, they were finally over the practice session and plopped on the couch with grunts.

“It’s different.”

Sal groans and leans forward on his knees. He looks over at the wall, glaring at the clock that read five p.m.

“Where are the guys?”

His voice was rough and dry.

Ash turned to look at Sal, displeasure written on his face where his mask was usually covered.

They both were so lost in writing and making something new, they completely lost track of time. 

It was around nine a.m. when she had gone into his room to comfort him and it had been an entire day of them not realizing both of their members were not home yet.

The brunette pulled out her phone to text Todd, but decided on it and pushed the call button instead for Sal’s sake, just in case both the guys were already on their way.

After the second ring, Todd answers.

“What’s up Ash? Everything okay?”

Sal winced at the urgency used from Todd. He hated when his depression got this bad to the point that when either of them called one another it was always regarding his absence.

“Great! Me and Sal created a new song.”

“‘Bout ti- oof. Hey!”

They both hear a grunt and curses flying back and forth, Sal was slowly growing with annoyance. But from the sounds over the bickering they were driving, the wind was blowing through the phones speakers.

“Sal?” Ash asked with a questioning look on her face.

He lifted a hand up meekly before she could ask any further any questions.

“I’m just going to go shower and look a little presentable.”

Despite the migraine banging in his skull and the lack of sleep proven under his eyes, he did want to look good for his friends. It’s been awhile since he’s touched up his hair and wore his cute punk outfits.

He heard an okay from her from a distance where he began walking, shoving his hands in his pockets and dragging his feet under him while he looked down at the wooden floor.

When he was sure he grabbed a pair of ripped up black jeans, a black hoodie with a Metallica t-shirt to put over, one pair of long upside down cross earring, and two studs. He was on his way to the bathroom across his bedroom with a towel in hand.

Carefully closing the door behind him, he switched on the light and did a double take in the mirror. His distorted face staring back at him and the depression and anxiety began to sink in his stomach like a dark pit.

Sal wasn’t your usual twenty-two year old “rock star”. With his mother dying at a young age and his father wasn’t too keen on him giving up school and moving away on his own with whatever funds he could make through half ass jobs, Sal Fisher just wasn’t normal.

And he knew that. He was sickened by it.

Growing up in the city of Nock Fell wasn’t easy. Living with bipolar disorder was tough. The anger issues that came along with it, the insomnia keeping him awake during the long nights, the random outbursts of tears. It was all draining for him.

“Dammit.” He muttered under his breath giving one last look at himself in the mirror.

Sal smirked, appreciating the tattoos on his body. His left arm dipped in a sleeve art piece.

A reaper dressed in black was floating above a graveyard that traveled down from his shoulder twisting around until they were met with his knuckles.

Pushing himself away from the sink, Sal reached for the shower knob, twisting it all the way and waited on the edge of the tub until all he could feel was hot air and saw fog clouding the bathroom.

———

Thirty minutes later, sitting in the shower, he decided it was time to get out and have real quality time with his friends.

After putting on his outfit, sliding the earrings through his ears, and brushing his hair out. He immediately cursed when he forgot one important detail.

His mask.

“Ashley!”

Nothing.

“Yo Ash!”

No response from the brunette.

Sal took this opportunity to peek his head out the bathroom door, and tried to listen for any movements or voices. When he didn’t hear anything he became more agitated in his steps, that was until he bumped into a broad chest. 

The bluenette hissed as soon as he fell on his ass. He clenched the right side of his face from the stinging pain.

“Ah fuck!”

“I - I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

Sal recognized the deep low voice in an instant, causing him to flinch and back up slowly, still on the floor.

“Y- yea-h.” He couldn’t help the stuttering spilling from his quivering lips. 

Sal didn’t know what was most embarrassing. Him on the verge of tears, or sliding his ass across the floor to look for an escape route.

“Let me help -“

“No! Don’t come near me!”

Larry knits his eyebrows together and backs up slowly with his hands in a surrender state. The scene was highly absurd to say the least. The realization that Sal wasn’t wearing his mask sunk in, no wonder the other was acting the way he was.

“Okay.. Well where’s your mask? I can retrieve it for you.”

Sal bitterly laughed in his hand and glared between his fingers.

Larry was about to retort bitter attitude back, until he saw a glint of actual fear in a sharp bright blue eye. Sal was on the brink of tears from embarrassment and Larry knew that.

The tall metal head sighed and kneeled down to the ground, still a good amount of space between the two.

“I’m serious. I can go get it for you.”

Trying not to have another mental breakdown, Sal swallowed that sick feeling stuck in his throat. All he could do was nod in response. He refused to show Larry his weak spot.

Taking the hint that Sal wasn’t able to get his words out, Larry walked back towards the kitchen to find the mask.

Nope, not in here.  
Living room. No.

Larry walked back in the hallway only to find Sal was locked in the bathroom again.

Across the bathroom was Sal’s room. A large plastic sign covered in front in bold letters  
DO NOT DISTURB.

The metal head laughed and shook his head at the most emo teen-ish display possible.

Larry didn’t know why he was nervous to open the door, knowing Sal wasn’t inside. But it still didn’t seem right to just barge in on the man's privacy.

Without second guessing, he nervously opened the door and was greeted by darkness.

The scent of the room was something he didn’t expect from the other. He always thought it smelled of rotten food and sweat, considering the bluenette always hid himself in here.

His nostrils were greeted with a hint of vanilla and cocoa butter instead. To his surprise, the smell was intoxicating and he only wondered if Sal smelled like that as well. He shook his head at the thought and began looking.

The room was pristine clean. Walls were covered in band posters, the bed was neatly made as if he hadn’t even been sleeping in it.

Beside the bed was a desk, the only side of the room that was somewhat a mess. Larry walked a bit closer to see if the mask had fallen off to the side, but all he could see were crumpled up papers, ones he figured were lyrics Sal didn’t like so he just tossed them there.

His eyes scanned a bit upward and saw his electric guitar, the side imprinted Sal’s signature SALLY FACE.

There it was.

The mask was loosely tied around the man’s guitar.

Larry sighed in relief and carefully slid the solid heavy material from where it was placed and sped walked out the room.

“Hey dude, I found it.”

The bathroom door creaked open and Sal reached a hand out, muttering a thanks to the other before closing the door again.

———

Had it always been this painfully awkward in this man's presence? Sure they never directly made conversation with one another unless it was about joining lyrics with one another. Or who was going to be the main singer in a particular song. If it had nothing to do with the band or music, neither of them spoke.

Larry was scrolling down through the screen of his phone looking at nothing in particular, while Sal stretched his legs out with arms behind his head staring at the ceiling.

Both were sitting on the same couch inches apart, avoiding one another and forgetting all about the incident out of respect for Sal. 

The tension in the room only grew, until both were startled by the sound of the rattling of the doorknob and keys.

“Thank god.” They both said in unison.

Came in through the door was Todd, Ashley, and... Travis?

“We have great news!” Ash exclaims, her ponytail bouncing along with her joy as she hopped up and down.

“We got a gig!”

“Wait- what?” Sal was stunned. And not in a good way.

Ash was pulled away from her victory dance, completely standing still, and the gang all lay their eyes on him.

Shit.


	4. Sal's Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter short on purpose haha. The next chapter will be a part two of this.

“What do you mean no?! Sal we’ve been waiting for this for weeks! we can’t wait any longer. We’re backed up on rent and we barely have any food! How do you expect us to survive off of just ramen and hot pockets!”

Everyone stayed silent as the turmoil unfolded. Ashley was right. None of them have been able to perform because of Sal’s breakdown. Nobody wants to hire them to play due to Sal’s emotional stress, word spread saying he was a mass destruction and they didn’t want that kind of business.

Larry was back on the couch with Todd, while Travis was sitting on a wooden chair in the kitchen with his hands in his lap, his expression showing no emotion.

Travis tried to mind his own business, his first time discovering how the three band mates lived. The sink was piled with dishes, the floor beneath his feet were stained with what seemed to just be fading with age. His face contorted into a displeased one.

He picked his head up to look at the others and was deep in thought. Travis had always known about the drama with everyone in this room. Sal and Larry didn’t quite get along, especially when it came down to making decisions on what they would play for a show. The other three were always having on and off arguing matches because Sal would become silent radio when he was overstimulated with his emotions.

“Now that’s not fair!”

The blond jumped in his seat when he heard a strangle cry roar from the bluenette.

This has got to stop.

“Everyone. Just shut the fuck up!”

The looks on the bands faces were an indication that they were completely shocked.

“You.” Travis points a finger to Todd.

“You are the one who needs to be in control when I am not around to babysit you buffoons.”

The gang turns to the red-head whose face was now a bright shade of pink.

“I- I’m uh.” Todd stammers, not long after clearing his throat. He stands up from the couch. Pure annoyance now written on his face.

“Travis is right. Ashley you need to stop babying Sal. And Sal, you need to get your shit together man. The incident happened two weeks ago! We need money. We can’t keep living in this shit hole because you suddenly became comfortable with the way we are living. Us three..” Todd points with his index to Ash, Larry, and himself. “We hate it here.”

The room fell silent.

Sal could feel his heart tear piece by piece by Todd’s harsh words. As much as he wanted to deny everything, he couldn’t help admitting to himself that they held the truth behind them. He did let himself go. Sal was never like this. Never allowed his anger to get so out of control. What happened?

“Sal?”

He needed to get away for a bit. Maybe take some time for himself to get treatment and come back in this with his all. Because fuck, he’d be damned if he let an opportunity like this go.

“Larry.”

Larry visibly winced at the stern voice the shorter man used towards him. He looked up to see Sal staring at him. Well, he couldn’t exactly tell if he was looking at him because Sal had his head tilt to the side, innocently showing his scars down his neck that Larry had never seen before. He tried to get a better glimpse but was caught before he could because Sal was already tilting his head to the other side of the room and began walking back towards his room.

“Larry can take over as the lead singer of Sanity’s Fall for now, I’m taking time off.”

Everyone’s mouth gaped like fishes, and with that Sal didn’t give anyone a chance to respond as he slammed his door shut and locked it.

All heads turned towards Larry.

The metal head brought an arm up behind his neck, scratching his hair and down-casting his eyes at his feet.

Oh man, he was fucked.

They were all fucked.

\------

The next few days were a disaster.

Todd kept straining his voice every time he tried to catch up with Larry’s own. When he couldn’t handle the rough treatment anymore, he had to drink five bottles of water after each session in hopes it’d help soothe his throat. When it didn’t to no avail, they would stop.

Larry had to make sure he got his and Sal’s vocals on point. Adding ten times the pressure because he was the main center of attention this time around.

Ashley had her moments as well. If it was a long night she’d sometimes miss a kick or accidentally allow one of the drum sticks to fall on the ground and blame it on the guys that they were distracting her with their petty arguing.

Again. It was an absolute disaster for the band to try and get everything organized for their next gig that was only a month away.

Although they were able to get Sal to agree in teaching Todd how to growl certain parts, Todd was just not able to get it.

“Dude, come on. Just do this one gig with us.”

Larry would at times pull Sal aside and practically beg the other to do one show, but Sal was not budging. He made excuses like, “I don’t feel good.” “I can’t because my throat hurts.” “I have to go do something.”

Everything became frustrating for everyone. Travis was at a loss at what to do to help keep everyone afloat. With Sal staying away from their apartment who was now booking a room upstairs with the previous member of Sanity’s Fall, Robert. There was only so much the three of them could do.

Something about that information twisted a sick feeling in Larry’s chest. If they replaced this Robert dude in order for Larry to fit in, why would Sal just pack a bag and walk out on them just to spend his time up there. The metal head mentally reminded himself to ask the others about it later because to him it was just ridiculous how they didn’t care, always dismissing as if it was the usual. This was their career and future after all.

They couldn’t write anything new, didn’t have the intellectual sense Sal had.

“Why can’t we just play the song you and Sal wrote?”

Larry nonchalantly suggested, shrugging his shoulders as if it wouldn’t be a big deal. They only needed one new single and this was a better option then pulling something else out of their asses.

Ashley thought about it for a second. Maybe they can add that one to the list. It was a great song, something new and fresh for the fans, and she knew they would eat that shit up in no time.

She thought about it further though, something just didn’t feel right giving it to Larry. If anything, it should be Sal’s voice on that record and no one else. A memory flashed in her mind about the bluenette after he played it for her to listen.

“No.” She responds with a flat tone.

The red head groaned while Larry just stood there with his back against the living room wall with his arms folded over his chest.

They were getting nowhere, and that nowhere was going to be the death of them if they didn’t get their shit in order.

After a long night of going back and forth with their next move, everyone was drained.

Larry was laying on the couch covering his eyes with his forearm, contemplating his idea. It was on his mind the entire day. Should he go up a floor and check on Sal? Was it a good idea to sit down and have a serious conversation with the bluenette? 

Of course it was. The band was getting nothing done, and it was a really stupid shitty thing of Sal to put him in charge of everything when Todd, Ashley, and himself all knew he wasn’t capable without the other.

“Todd and I are going to bed, are you sure you don’t want to sleep in Sal’s room?”

Removing his arm away from his eyes, he lifts his head to the green eyed punk. She was wearing a purple bunny onesie with some pink slippers on. Her long brown hair was tied up in a messy bun with the sides of her hair perfectly straightened out. He noticed her facial expression was soft. He could tell she was hoping he’d say yes to the offer, but he never knew what would happen if he did ever decide to accept it. 

How embarrassing it would be if Sal walked in one night to see him sprawled out on his bed.

“Nah, I’m okay.. thanks though.”

Ash nods her head and turns to leave, but not before stopping in her tracks and looks over her shoulder to tell him something.

“You know... me and Todd appreciate you. For not quitting.”

Larry forces himself to sit up on the couch and gives her a confused look.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He nervously laughs when she snickers at his response.

“He does this all of the time. When things get too much, he packs a bag and spends at least two weeks up there.” She points above the ceiling indicating Sal was up above them.

“Robert was in your shoes once. Of course it’s different between you and him because you’re new.. and you guys rarely fucking talk.”

They both laugh at that.

“But seriously Larry. It’s been a while since we found someone like you to put up with him. I know we’re weird and it seems like we aren’t going anywhere. But he needs someone like you.”

Larry swallowed at that, his mouth suddenly running dry and heart racing from a wave of happiness. Is this her way of showing him he belonged here? Does this mean he’s beginning to be accepted?

“Th-thanks Ashley.”

She gives a soft smile and walks away to her room.

Larry waited a few more minutes to collect his thoughts before grabbing his phone and scrolling through it until he found the contact blue.

His stomach began to tighten, and he was beginning to feel dizzy from overthinking too much on his decision. He closed his eyes, reminding himself that this was for the band and he knew damn well just sitting on their asses and complaining every second of the day wasn’t going to change anything anytime soon.

Without another thought he clicked on the contact and let his fingers do the rest.

(Are you awake?) -Lar

It took only a minute for his phone to vibrate.

(You ask as if I ever sleep.) -blue

Larry couldn’t tell if the text was coming off from annoyance, but he could only imagine the other’s expression was full of amusement.

He needs someone like you.

The metal head chuckled from the other’s words, but it somehow warmed his heart. Maybe he can befriend Sal. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

Larry was about to respond when he received another message.

(To answer your question, yes I am awake.) -blue

(Do you have time to talk?) -Lar

(Right now? Where?) -blue

(We can meet outside?) -Lar

(I’ll meet you at the treehouse.) -blue


End file.
